Traffic Light
by angelcreature13
Summary: Rated T for language. How did a simple walk home turn into a big confession and an important decision? *First story for SKAM*


**Okay, hello. I'm new to this fandom and this is my first story for SKAM. I love this show so much and wanted to upload this before a new clip got posted, in case it conflicted with this story. I know #Yousana is kind of dead right now, but I still love them and hope that everything works out for them in the end.**

 **Hope you enjoy! Favorites and reviews are greatly appreciated! :)  
**

* * *

Monday walks home from school are typically uneventful, especially if you're walking alone.

Sana has yet to tell her friends that she is the creator of the Saranoors2 account. All she wanted to do was expose Sara for who she truly is, in hopes of getting her friends back. Seeing as how Eva expressed how childish and fucked up she thought the whole thing was, she knew it wouldn't be easy.

What she _didn't_ know is that she would be followed home by the last person she wanted to see at the moment.

It didn't even hit her until she heard the footsteps behind her getting closer and closer.

Sana, suspicious, took a peek behind her, and immediately wish she hadn't. She began to walk faster as the person began to close in, jogging towards her.

"Sana, Sana wait!"

She pretended she didn't hear them. Unfortunately, as she made her way to the intersection, there was a red light, which meant she was bound to make contact with that person, whether she wanted to or not.

"Sana," they spoke again.

She reluctantly turned to face him. _Him_ who won't be named. _Him_ who she fell for. _Him_ who kissed Noora right in front of her. _Him_ who still had an unexplainable power over her. _Him_ who caused her heart to start racing.

 _Damn him._

"Is there something you want?" she demanded, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, to talk to you. No more fake-outs or pretending everything between us is fine."

"There is no _us_." She growled.

"I'd like there to be." he admitted.

Sana scoffed. "Well, you sure have a funny way of showing it."

He swallowed audibly before continuing. "Did Noora tell you?"

"She didn't have to. I already know you're dating her."

Now it was his turn to scoff. "I'm not dating Noora!"

Her arms dropped, shocked. "You're not?"

"No."

"Then why did you kiss her?!" she asked, aggravated.

He looked down at his feet. "Oh, you saw that."

"Yeah, I did."

He sighed, making eye contact with her. "As soon as you left to stop Elias, she broke down and started crying. I tried to calm her down, but I couldn't. She kept saying she's an idiot for thinking she and her ex would get back together. Next thing I know, she grabs me and kisses me. I didn't pull back because I didn't want her to feel worse about the whole situation."

Sana wasn't buying it. "Bullshit, you were obviously enjoying it."

"Okay, maybe I liked it a little, but I like someone else a lot more."

"Oh really? Who's the lucky girl?" she asked sarcastically.

His lips turned up into a small smile. "She's standing right in front of me."

The words made Sana freeze in place, unable to move or even think straight. It even made her say the name she told herself she'd never utter again. " _Yousef_ ….."

"Please, hear me out," he pleaded. "I know this is way overdue, but...I like you, Sana, I've always liked you. It doesn't matter to me what you wear or what religion you are, I'll still like you. I know that you act tough, but you actually have a vulnerable side; I've seen it firsthand," he begins to walk closer to her. "I know that you love basketball, science, Tupac, and your family." Step. "I can tell that sometimes you feel so insecure being around your friends, who live life differently than you do, but you have no reason to be. You're just as awesome, if not more, as they are." Another step. "You have no reason to let anyone put you down because you're amazing."

With every step closer Yousef got to her, she could feel her heart rate double over, as if she was going to implode right then and there.

 _Why was the traffic light taking so long to turn green?_

"I'm sorry this took so long to say. I'm sorry I kissed Noora. I'm sorry I was an asshole and made you feel like I led you on. I'm sorry I pretended that nothing was wrong that day we played basketball at the back of your house. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you it hurt when you unfriended me on Facebook." She averted her eyes, embarrassed that he found out.

"I did it because I thought whatever we had wouldn't work out, with you not being religious and all." she explained.

"I have faith we could work out. Do you?" he asked, standing less than a foot away from her, which Sana knew was too close.

"Yousef…" she said again, softer.

"Do you know why I asked you what was I going to say after I walked you home? It was because I couldn't remember. I was so enamored by your smile, and your fucking beautiful eyes and...I couldn't think straight. It was like you had this power over me...and I couldn't control it. All I could do was stare at you like an idiot."

This made Sana giggle, her cheeks turning a light pink.

"The only thing I remember thinking about in that moment, was how much I wanted to kiss you. And I knew I couldn't, I still can't."

Tears were welling up in Sana's eyes, causing her vision to blur. She could barely hear anything due to the sound of her heartbeat through her ears.

"That's what I told Noora when I went to see her. I made it clear that I wanted to tell you myself, but she insisted she should be the one that told you. I thought she beat me to it."

"That was the news she was talking about?" she realized, eyes widening.

"Pretty sure."

Sana closed her eyes, upset. "I should've known, she asked me if I liked you and I lied. I feel so stupid."

"You're far from stupid." he added, without a hint of sarcasm.

He bit his lip in thought before speaking again. "Sana, all I'm asking for is one more chance. I want to prove to you and your parents that I am worthy of you."

Sana was speechless. A part of her was saying that even though he did apologize, it was hopeless. Her parents would not approve of him, as they already think he drinks alcohol. _Why fight for something if you already know the outcome?_

However, another part of her wants to test the waters, push her luck. Even though she's denied it multiple times, she likes this guy, a lot. If there's a chance they can be together, this part wants to try and take it.

After a long pause, she smiled before finally answering. "I guess you have some work to do, don't you?"

This caused him to smile back. The light turned green then, signifying that pedestrians can cross the street.

She rolled her eyes. _Great timing._


End file.
